Weapons
Weapons are known as a type of treasure which almost all cultivators possess, regardless of the type and power of the weapon and the person's cultivation level. Acquisition Weapons are treasures that aid cultivators in performing certain skills, such as dealing powerful attacks and are considered essential assets for every cultivator, able to overturn many situations in critical moments. These treasures are created and used with the purpose of allowing cultivators to increase their raw destructive potential, as well as to close the gap of power between each other. In a Small World, almost any kind of weapon above normal tier are considered valuable findings and are all always found in ancient structures sealed or left behind by stronger cultivators, may it be because of inheritance reasons or simply because this accomplished the former cultivator's functionality in the past, being passed on to a new, weaker user. In the Great World however, any weapon below Peerless Holy Tier is considered weak and disposable due to almost everyone reaching greater power earlier in life, making cultivators manufacture them from Peerless Holy Weapons and above instead. Suitability Weapons, depending on their suitability with the possessor, can increase or decrease a cultivator's strength: Very common ways to determine someone's suitability to a weapons are: * Skill: i.e. Sword Cultivators use swords because this are their suited weapons, Blade Cultivators use blades, Bow Cultivators use bows, and so on. * Martial Spirit: i.e. Sword Spirit Users normally understand swords better so is easier for them to use swords. * Martial Intent: i.e. Lin Feng with Cursing Specter to increase Cursing energies or Tian Ji Sword various energies infused by Lin Feng to double energy strength. While these methods allow cultivators to know the best kind of weapons they can use, this doesn't mean they can't use other types of weapons, as long as these are suitable or suit the critical moment, any weapon can be lethal and take the cultivator out of deadly danger. Levels Like cultivators, weapons also possess a hierarchy in power. These levels are determined, apart from strength alone, in their qualities, rarities and effects each weapon have integrated. (*): Name susceptible to change in the future The difference between cultivator's and weapon's hierarchies is that weapon's order is commonly fixed for each one, meaning that weapons normally stay in the same rank they were created, no matter the longevity of their existence. While this is true, there are exceptions, like with the use of very special cultivation techniques (i.e. Sword Raising Technique), or by having a Weapon Manufacturer upgrade the weapon by changing the material quality and modifying the deployment spells, but still keeping its original properties and integrated soul. Weapon Manufacturing Weapon Manufacturing is the technique of creating weapons. Cultivators who manufacture weapons are called Weapons Manufacturers. For cultivators be able to manufacture weapons, they need to know about 4 essential qualities: Deployment Spells, Fire, Soul Strength and Materials. Fire and materials constitute the environment of the weapon, they are necessary elements, however, a powerful soul and powerful deployment spells make a huge difference. The most difficult part is the deployment spell, without a powerful deployment spell, one can’t make a powerful weapon. Manufacturers also make use of fire cauldrons for their work, which differ from an Alchemist's one, like the Heavenly Nine Dragon Cauldron, by its form of oven. Because of this, it is said that alchemists and weapon manufacturers have a similar range of knowledge, but weapon manufacturers need to understand deployment spells better than alchemists. Because of the prestige given to Weapon Manufacturers due to their ability to make powerful weapons, people who can barely fabricate holy weapons can’t be called masters, and are only called amateurs. Only those who make Imperial Weapons and above gets recognition. Manufacturer Class Designation There are various levels of imperial weapons and each level gives its manufacturers a title depending on the level of Weapons they can create. This levels goes from one to nine, both for Imperial Weapons and Manufacturers. Those who can fabricate level one imperial weapons are called "Level One Professors", those who can fabricate level two imperial weapons are called "Level Two Professors" and so on until those who can fabricate level nine weapons, whom are called "Level Nine Professors". Only those who are level six professors and above can be called Weapon Manufacturing Masters. Finally, only those who can fabricate Great Imperial Weapons can be called "Great Scholastic Masters of Weapon Manufacturing Arts". Creation For Weapon Manufacturers to create weapons, they need to follow many steps and rules in order to make the creation successful. The creation process, even with good accuracy, has a high fail ratio. An average Level One Professor has a 70% chance of failing while making imperial weapons, so good technique, control, team work and the correct assistance is needed. If the creation process fails, all the time and materials used become useless, giving manufacturers no tolerance for failure. Fabrication To create a weapon one must: # Collect the materials that will be used to create the weapon. The quality determines how high the level can be. # Raise the oven's fire to scorching degrees while using soul strength to work the materials collected. # The carver or assistant (Sometimes the very same manufacturer) carves a designated deployment spell to onto the materials, which will give it its unique properties. Depending of the spell, the weapon will behave differently. # While carving the Spell, the manufacturer must think of the best shape to give the weapon for it to perform the best in the end. # After the carving, the manufacturer may add more materials while using hammer techniques to give the weapon a better shape. Each movement is important, as to make the weapon perfect. # While hammering, the manufacturer must control the intensity of the fire while slowly defining the shape of the weapon. # Finally, the manufacturer increases the fire intensity and condenses the fire marks into the weapon. There are many techniques to fabricate weapons, and weapon manufacturers can either use existing techniques or make up new ones. However, relying on one’s own techniques is very difficult due to the difficulty of knowing what items and materials to use. Weapon Manufacturing is a process of repeatedly trying before succeeding. Most masters don’t try it, so they usually try to modify an existing technique instead. Category:Terminology